1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having an image capturing function and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select functions is provided.
Also, recently, as resolution and functions of cameras provided in mobile terminals have enhanced, utilization or cameras provided in mobile terminals has increased.